Meetings
by Stargatefanatic123
Summary: One-shot. How Kel'an and Ronon Dex met. He already knew about the Tok'ra, but not her. He'd heard her name, but nothing more. He wanted to know more.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stargate, at all. I'm only using the premise, characters and story line for fun, I'll put things back when I've finished playing.

A couple of readers have made comments about whether or not Ronon and Kel'an actually met before I wrote Trinity. So, I decided to finish writing their introduction and post it. Believe what you will about their meeting, but this is what I've always thought of when I think of them meeting for the first time.

Please, read, review, and enjoy. Let me know your opinion on this and I might post more one-shot pieces.

* * *

**Meetings**

Cam sighed as she looked out on the view from the pier, very much aware of Ronon Dex's presence beside her. Kel'an was a calming, soothing presence in her mind, soothing her nerves after she knew the man had undoubtedly managed to see of her back.

Other than the Satedan man, John and Rodney had been the other two outside of herself, Danny and Jonas to get a look at part of the tattoos that now covered her. Closing her eyes for a moment, Cam reminded herself of the reason she had gotten them in the first place.

It had been over two years since she had received the scarring to her back and her mind and she'd decided to mark the years that had passed. Across her back, over the scarring now stood a tribal-style design of a Tok'ra symbiote, incorporating the scared skin into the design. While many of Anubis' followers would undoubtedly see it as a sign, Cam had done what she could to pay homage to what had caused the changes in her. They were small and large, but she'd done what she could to signify one year passing.

It was then, at the thought of how much time had passed, that the woman remembered one important fact. the man beside her hadn't met Kel'an and she could only wonder at why she hadn't introduced her oldest friend to the newest member of the expedition.

A glance to her side told her that Ronon Dex was thankfully more focused on the view than her and she wordlessly bowed her head and closed her eyes, stepping back from her control.

_Please Kel', _she thought. _I have kept him from you for too long now, please, take control._

With more years of experience than many would ever really appreciate, Kel'an took the control offered by her host, lifting her head moments later as the last glow of the exchange faded. Kel'an looked to the Satedan, watching him, shaking her head slightly with a smile.

"You aren't Carter," he said.

Kel'an nodded, mildly surprised. **"I am not," **she agreed. **"I am Kel'an."**

The Tok'ra watched as the man's gaze turned to her and she watched as he nodded. "Ronon Dex," he said.

Kel'an clenched her left hand and pressed her fist to her right shoulder, bowing slightly to him. **"Tek'ma'te, Ronon Dex," **she said. **"It seems that since you have met my host's brother and his symbiote that I should introduce myself."**

For a brief moment, she saw amusement flicker in the man's eyes, even as he smirked slightly. "You're who Carter spoke about on the planet," he said. "Wondered where you were."

Kel'an chuckled, even as she nodded and relaxed the posture of her host, uncrossing her arms as she did her best to let the Satedan know she was different to her host. **"If you've spoken with Lantash, then I believe you would have figured out where I was," **she said teasingly, remembering the conversation her host had shared with the former-Runner. **"Bur yes, I am who she spoke of." **She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the slight bumps along her host's spine that were the tell-tale signs of a symbiote.

Ronon Dex looked at her curiously. "Carter did the same on the planet," he told her. "You've just done the same. Why?"

Kel'an smiled at the man, nodding politely. **"I am not sure about how much Lantash or Martouf have shared with you, but am I correct in assuming that you've been told of symbiotes and the way we take hosts?" **She saw the man nod and she sighed in mild relief. It was ground that had already been covered to an extent and Kel'an didn't need to go back over it, to rehash it for him. **"When hosts are taken, we place ourselves in the most logical place to control our host's body without taking over them and removing what made them. So... out of instinct and memories granted to us by Egeria, the mother of the Tok'ra, we place ourselves around the spines of our hosts. From there, we can control their body, but not destroy them." **She sighed again, turning her attention back to the sea out beyond the pier. **"Many hosts, new and old, take comfort in being able to touch their symbiote without harming themselves."**

She felt Ronon watching her as she continued to look out, not moving beyond breathing. "And the...symbiotes?" he asked.

Kel'an shrugged a shoulder. **"We enjoy the touch as much as any tactile sentient race," **she answered. **"It gives both of us, host and symbiote, comfort so we do not ask for it to change."**

Kel'an heard a hum before she heard Ronon clear his throat for a moment. "What else can you tell me?" he asked.

The Tok'ra arched an eyebrow as she turned to look at him. **"More than there is time in the day to tell," **she told him. **"If you wish, summarisation is possible."**

She saw the Satedan smirk as he chuckled, nodding. "Would be nice," he said.

Kel'an nodded then, smiling in return. **"I suggest we take this inside," **she said. **"This conversation could take a while."**

* * *

So, this is my first one-shot. Please let me know what you all thought about this. I look forward to reading your reviews.


End file.
